


My turn

by Segajr15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Inappropriate Humor, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, My turn, Oh look a butterfly, Some Humor, gruesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segajr15/pseuds/Segajr15
Summary: Paris hasn't been the same. Emotions run high no one wants to be the next victim. It's been weeks since Marinette sent the video to the Justice League in America. The bruising on her neck is gone, but she still wears turtle necks and scarfs. Any of the members would be fine, just get someone to help capture Hawkmoth.Maybe she should take a break?No that wouldn't be right, she couldn't hold off her duties. Not because of some emotions.





	1. Get it together Paris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any translation that I missed comment below.

Batman had taken the liberty of combing through the most recent videos that have been sent to the Justice League. Some were more promising than others. Most where fan videos about them others were hate mail, excluding the most recent video about the terror that plagued Paris.

Sitting on the chair in front of the Computer, Bruce paused his search and pulled up the Paris news feed in another tab. "Can't catch me, you buffoon." Damian's voice echoed in the cave as he entered.

A rare occasion to see most of his children alive and resting at the manor. "I will shove NyQuill down your throat, Damian! Or so help me that you finally stop hitting the gym." Trying to get them to rest.

Dick is currently chasing Damian around the manor, the cave was unfortunately not off-limits. Damian, in turn, had stolen Dick's Escrima sticks and is fighting Dick off. "It's hit the gym or hit you. And trust me, I prefer the latter."

Bruce heavily sighs at the background noise but continues to look through the rest of the 'mail'. Glancing back at the Paris video, he clicks on the tab and opens it.

Two more trouble makers enter the cave. A faint smell of smoke and coffee comes off from the entrance. "No smoking Jason, how many times must I say it." Jason in turn snorts. "Whatever _ old man." _Tim chuckles softly next to him.

"You too Tim." At his name, Tim takes his hand to his mouth and breathes in it. Taking a small sniff, he freezes at the smell. "It's not much, I swear." Bruce strongly exhales and takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Whatever shorty." At the mention of their height, Damian and Tim both rush to defend themselves. "Hey!!" Jason chuckles at the twins. "Look at all the brotherly love Dick." Ignoring the family bonding in the background, Bruce hits play.

A Newsfeed recording explains the situation of how the most recent Akuma attack has turned for the worst. "Ne soyez pas surpris, ce ne sont que les nouvelles. Nous nous attendons à ce que coccinelle et chat noir apparaissent en réponse à l'akuma."

The background noise from the boys comes to a halt. Tim immediately is intrigued by the news outlet in Paris. He spins Bruce around and he stands for Tim to take his seat. Moving around the screen to find another source with more information. Checking old CCTV around the city.

The newscaster stood on the scene, talking to the people of France about the latest Akuma's power. "Grande Folle semble avoir pris une fille en otage, c'est très dangereux, méfiez-Vous de ses lumières et de son charme." An ear-piercing scream resounds in the crowd. Looking up at the unmistakable demonstration of power from Grande Folle.

His ominous black wife-beater shirt sends shivers down the Parisian's spine. His blood-red jacket cut off with sharp edges on his shoulders, a seductive red skirt with a slit on one side 'completes' the look.

Bruce takes in this 'villain' and notices his more prominent features. A permanent tear streak down their faces. "Magic." The boys grunt in disdain at the implication of any form of magic.

The newscaster, Nadja, had stared up at the two. "L-la situation devant moi n’a pas progressé, toute tentative de sauver la fille est arrêtée avant que nous puissions avoir Ladybug et Black Cat sur les lieux." Turning back to update on anything, clearly distracted and distraught by the situation playing before her.

"Dépêche-toi de la sauver-" A silent prayer escapes from her as the small girl being held by her neck at the edge of the tower starts to kick Grande Folle in the chest.

He shouts something into the air, lights explode into the sky into a big megaphone. The people gathering at the bottom of the Tower bring their attention to him. "Je veux la coccinelle et le chat noir Miraculous" His voice booms over them

Demanding whatever the 'Miraculous' is, in exchange for the life of her. Half of the bat fam didn't understand the language and needed the subtitles at the bottom of the screen, but that didn't matter. They knew this type of behavior.

Silently they watch to see how the French police would respond. The Incompetent Police forces calmly yelled up to the girl, facing the villain that threatens to drop her, that help would be on the way. 

Damian pities the girl, she was an innocent victim. The villain seems to get more irritated as his demands were ignored. The girl was lifted off her feet, the hand around her throat seemed to tighten more. The girl panics and starts to scream and kick, clawing at the arm that's lifting her higher. 

Soon, the only thing moving was her hair and dress blowing in the wind, as the bluenette dangled from the villain's grasp. The Villain on-screen quickly realized that she passed out. Horrified and panicking, he sets her down on the ground, beginning to shake his shoulders next to her body. Rather or not he's laughing remains to be unseen.

Damian looked to the rest of his siblings to appear to be sobering up on the situation. Damian looked at the timestamp at the bottom of the screen; it was from 2 weeks ago. "She's dead." A helicopter rounded the corner, just in time to see the presumed dead girl kick the Villain, square in the face. 

Todd immediately cheers for the girl as she gets up. "Beat his ass!" The girl lungs at him and pins him under her. Using whatever body mass she has on his neck, effectively cutting off his circulation. Bruce glares at him but Todd doesn't back down.

Heaving, she lays on the floor, hearing a noise she jumps back up into a fighting stance but relaxes once she sees a man in a black spandex suit, with cat ears? Searching through the unconscious man's pockets, she finds an object and smashes it on the ground, a tiny black butterfly comes out of it.

Todd couldn't contain his laughter. "Look, a Furry." Damian made a face and looked at Jason. "What the hell is that?" Before Todd could answer Drake covered his mouth and looked away from him.

The furry catches the butterfly in his bell and leaps away. The police are up in the tower in record time, the girl is slowly escorted down. The Newscaster, Nadja, misses her cue and ignores the confused cameraman's question as she rushes to look for the girl that was facing death moments ago.

Nadja stops just before she hits the petite girl. A small child makes her way from the blocked off-road to the woman's legs and clings to them as she sobs. "Marinette." At the sound of her name, the girl in question looks up. "Manon, Mdm. Nadja." She says quietly, the camera can barely pick up on it.

"I'm okay." She says it to reassure them and they couldn't hold it any longer. 'Manon' is crying in Marinette's arms. Soothing her by combing through their hair and whispering small forgivings for worrying them.

Marinette gives a small smile and assures the newscaster and her daughter that she's okay for an interview. Although Marinette's voice is very hoarse she continues to talk until her classmates pull her away into a group hug.

Crying from joy everyone else had gathered around Marinette, she couldn't muster anything but exhaustion. Marinette goes to the man that was holding her life in her hands just moments ago and hugs him. Audible gasp is heard, both from on goers and the bat fam doesn't understand why she would care for him, but they keep recording the private moment.

Whispers of 'thanks for not hurting me any further' and 'for being strong for so long.' Marinette got up making her way in a direction, tried to grab something to her right and fell. Before she hit the ground someone with blond hair caught her, his tears landing on her face. 

Bruce pauses the video. "We need to keep an eye on the situation." Looking at Tim, he is already working on a background checking on Marinette. Nightwing, Aka Dick Grayson, former leader of the Teen Titans, steps forward.

"I already have contacts that may be able to help the situation." Grayson signaled and a photo of Kori and the rest of the Teen Titans to appear on-screen.

Shaking his head, Bruce reaches for his phone. "I think it would be best if I send someone instead." Pulling up his contacts he lands on 'Diana'. "And I happen to know just the person for the job." Damian silently followed after his father. 

Just before he escapes the chilly cave, he hears someone. He knows it's Drake, laughs at him and says "Look at the little duckling." Damian throws back a glare, just for good measure. Heading up to the Manor, Bruce hits the call button and makes his way to the kitchen. Damian reaches the second door to the staircase before he could make out any sort of conversation with an unknown person on the phone.

He couldn't reach any further without moving around his next obstacle in the way. Pennyworth. Pennyworth calmly shakes his head and hands him a water bottle and a granola bar, Damian makes his way back down to the Batcave, munching on the peanut butter energy bar. Just in time to see Tim put up another video.

Recognizing the girl from before, he pressed play. The thumbnail is a photo of Marinette, bandages on her neck and arms, leaning on Alya for support.

Pressing the spacebar the video begins in hushed French. "Alya, je vais bien, c'est le moins que je puisse faire!" Marinette gives a small smile at 'Alya' before she lets herself sit up straight. For a moment Marinette sways and Alya holds her steady. Reassuring her that this was normal, Marinette pushed on.

Alya only wore a gray undershirt, while Marinette had on a spaghetti string, with white and pale pink flowers along the hem of the shirt at the top, her hair in a loose bun.

Speaking in almost perfect English with a moderate accent she started to explain who they were and who's 'Ladybug' and 'Chat Noir'.

Often referring to the Ladyblog for when the attacks started to happen and for other information that Marinette couldn't remember or provide. Damian turned to Grayson as Tim searched for everything regarding the attacks in Paris.

Beginning to explain what the Ladyblog was for, Marinette started to cough. She quickly turned away from both the camera and Alya. Shakily asking for tissue from Alya, Marinette is looking down at her hands as Alya leaves the room by a trap door leading downward. 

Her bandaged throat and hands are a reminder to her and the Heros that she almost lost her life that day. "I will not take much of your time." She promises with conviction in her voice, her grey eyes shining through and piercing them in ways they didn't want to be.

  
  


The sympathy, it was disgusting. Damian and Todd shared a look. Neither wanted this job. Finally, something they could agree on.

"We need help, this has been going on for 3 years." Looking at her hands, almost whispering. "But never, this bad; our heroes are struggling." Alya is back, her steps getting louder in the background. 

"Paris has been under the tyranny of two supervillains named The Monarch (Hawkmoth). For the first three years and a half, he was alone. Then his partner in crime, Mayura, joined him."

Marinette's voice gets raspier the more she catches them up about the situation. The weight of this is carrying off on her but so is something else, the gravity of this isn't from some run-in with a supervillain. It's fear, but not for herself.

Her phone vibrates before an unfamiliar song of Jagged Stones plays through its speakers. Looking down her eyes sag before turning to the screen. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I'll have another chance to explain more in detail."

Reaching over, she pressed a key on her keyboard, promptly ending the video. Pulling out his phone for his right belt pouch. Tim pulls up the next Ladybug video and the Ladyblog on another tab.

Finding, for the most part, a true reenactment of the events Marinette described. Pictures of both a boy in leather and a girl in bright red and black polka-dots fighting many superpowered humans. Recordings lasting either seconds or minutes of different points of view of each fight.

"Do you think Bruce is going to go?" Dick was the first one to break the silence. "I don't know about you but." Todd turns around and makes his exit. "I'm out chief." Waving behind him, not caring if anyone waves back or if they're paying attention. Todd leaves the Cave until he decides it's fun to hang around his family again. Or when he wants to piss off Father. "tt."

Crossing his arms, Damian looks back at the other videos about Ladybug. Blue eyes and dark hair. Completely different from the way Marinette was. Looking at the fights that Ladybug and Chat Noir have won, some similarities are caught between Marinette and Ladybug. The way she carries herself and her reactions.

'Could they be the same person?' Another video of just Marinette, one where she falls on her face, seemingly over nothing but air. 'They must be idiots if one fall out makes them disbelieve- “a potentially right theory." Drake had said the last part out loud.

Damian stared at Drake as he tapped away on his computer, oblivious to the panic he caused. Damian crouches on the floor and stares at his hands. 'Am I sharing some sort of minuscule wavelength with Drake?!' Damian Al-Ghul Wayne does not panic! But this is very close to something similar.

"Hey, uh, Litt-" Quickly standing up, Damian glares at Grayson. "I'm thinking about how incompetent people are. Unless you want to be next, be my guest." Quickly escaping from the cold air of the Batcave, Damian heads to the gym to let out some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne soyez pas surpris, ce ne sont que les nouvelles. Nous nous attendons à ce que coccinelle et chat noir apparaissent en réponse à l'akuma -  
Don't be surprised, this is just the news. We expect ladybug and black cat to appear in response to akuma 
> 
> Grande Folle semble avoir pris une fille en otage, c'est très dangereux, méfiez-Vous de ses lumières et de son charme - Grande Folle seems to have taken a girl hostage, it's very dangerous, beware of her lights and her charm
> 
> L-la situation devant moi n’a pas progressé, toute tentative de sauver la fille est arrêtée avant que nous puissions avoir Ladybug et Black Cat sur les lieux -  
T-the situation in front of me has not improved, all attempt to save the girl is stopped before we can have Ladybug and Chat Noir on the scene
> 
> Dépêche-toi de la sauver - Hurry up to save her-
> 
> Grande - Grand, Great  
Folle - Queen. Or an effeminate gay man. 
> 
> Je veux la coccinelle et le chat noir Miraculous - I want the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous.
> 
> Alya, je vais bien, c'est le moins que je puisse faire! - Alya, I'm fine, It's the least I can do.


	2. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> italics are in English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated it and I'm happier with the results!

Alya entered the room phone in hand ready to get Marinette's first reaction since waking up. Marinette stilled against her restraints to see who it was.

"Where's our everyday ladybug~?" Alya pulled the curtain out of the way and looked at Marinette trying to wiggle her way out of bed. Only stopping at the sound of her friend.

Alya takes in the sight of her friend, alive and well. Her panting and frantic breathing looked like she was on the edge of a panic attack. "Alya! They said 5 weeks passed, IT DiDN't RigHt??!" Forgetting her phone and taking it away from her face, Alya answered her.

"No silly, 5 weeks haven't passed." Marinette smiles softly, visibly relaxing. Alya takes the seat next to her and fixes her pillow. Taking out her phone again, Alya framed Marinette.

"Thank goodness!" Marinette laughs softly, her eyes shut slowly. "Hey wha about dat guy." Marinette's words slurred as her adrenaline withered away. 

Marinette flopped her head to look at Alya. Alya really shouldn't be recording this, it's too funny to see a delirious Marinette. "It's so peaceful Al, like, like if I died, I wouldn't notice." Marinette sounded so tired as she laid on the bed.

Stunned with new revelation Alya positioned her phone with Marinette in the background. Alya was supposed to make this a video for her parents. A small smile appeared on Marinette's face as she saw Alya's phone. "Oh hey there." Alya couldn't help but laugh as Marinette tried her hardest to wave with her restraints on. 

"Whelp, there you have it. Our everyday ladybug, safe and sound." Alya gave other snippets of information for Tom and Sabine, shutting her phone off. Alya turned to Marinette, pulling the blanket up. Marinette let a small 'Thank you' as Alya pets Marinette's hair, Alya slumps in her chair.

Marinette yawns and grumbles, mumbling more incoherent sentences to Alya. Alya yawns after Marinette and couldn't help but bask in the quiet peace next to her friend. Maybe Nino was right, maybe she wasn't who she was before Lila's stories.

Alya closed her eyes as she took in the heart rate monitor. It's mechanical melody soothing her into slumber.

Nino walks in 30 minutes later to check on the pair. "Some sleepover." Nino smiles at the pair and takes out his phone, snapping a photo.

Sitting at the edge of the bed looking at the two sleeping girls. Nino heard the door open to see Adrien come into the room. He looked at Marinette, the tears began to swell in his eyes again. Moving to the other side, Adrien held her hand, clutching it for dear life.

"Mari." Adrien dropped to his knees and held her hand against his forehead. "I'm so sorry for not being there." Adrien let the tears flow and Nino didn't say anything. After all, Adrien was the one to carry her to the Ambulance that arrived on the scene. 

Marinette's parents were gone for the month for vacation. Marinette was staying with Nadja since she could take care of Manon if the chance arises. Marinette had also insisted that nothing would happen.

A day.

They weren't even gone for a day and this happened.

Some luck.

Anybody that knew Marinette sent flowers, got well cards and snacks like cookies and macarons. It filled her room up with gifts.

Nino was the one to tell Tom and Sabine, while Alya cleaned up the scene. Informing anyone that she will not be interviewing under any circumstances.

The hospital only let Adrien and Chloe enter with special privileges outside of visiting hours. Chloe and Marinette had gotten close when Lila was seating with Sabrine because Marc had transferred to the class.

The duo had brought out so much out of each other. The pair have been inseparable since; not even Hawkmoth could drive a wedge between them. Adrien ended up partnering with Max, and Nino ended up with Alya.

But that wasn't what brought them together, it was the school trip to an Aquarium a couple of months after that it sealed the deal. A little girl got scared by the shark's exhibit, Marinette had tried to calm her down and told her that the glass wasn't going to break.

A boy from her class had insisted that it would break if he touched it. Inching closer to the glass while the girl screams bloody murder. Chloe had been the one to dismiss the boy's claims.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. If you think that's true, you must be outta your mind." Marinette smiled and backed up Chloe. Scolding the boy about bullying the young girl from his class.

"Maybe you like her." Marinette teased the boy, he answered by running back to his class. The trio started to giggle at the boy's antics. Marinette and Chloe escorted the little girl giving her a balloon, saying goodbye and leaving her with a smile on her face, they returned to their peers.

Talking about marine life and Marinette's nonexistent crush on her best friend Adrien. Chloe stopped Marinette as they passed a pillar, leaning over Marinette spots Lila with Mylene's arms full of her things. "Careful with the roadkill Mari."

Marinette lightly smacked Chloe's arm and went up to Lila and Mylene. Lila smirked as she spotted Marinette. "Mari! My absolute favorite, how have you been?" The words purred out of her, it was weird, to say the least.

"Lila, we talked about this, no more using other people when you want to." Lila grins and wraps her arms around Marinette's waist and stops her hands from going any further than there. "Then stop me." Marinette, in turn, raises an eyebrow and escapes out of her hold. "Only you can do that yourself."

Marinette turned to Mylene and grabbed some of the items from her arms and gave it to Lila. Marinette's cold smile sends a small shiver down Mylene's back. "I'm just the guide." Lila groans and rolls her eyes at Marinette. "Yeah yeah, all that bullshit, you should be glad that you have a pretty face,"

Lila whispers the last few parts but Marinette catches them nonetheless and ponders on them. "What do you mean?" Lila whips around to face Marinette and quickly refutes her claim. "Nothing!" Quickly fleeing the scene, Marinette shrugs and turns back to see Chloe and her arms crossed across her chest. "You still don't see how she's a useless lesbian around you?"

Marinette swings her head to look at Chloe, in an inquiry. "Maybe not everyone is like you Chlo. Maybe your gaydar is broken?" Chloe hums in disapproval, walking in front of her as they go back to the entrance of the shark exhibit. "And you like Adrien." Marinette pauses in her step.

"Okay, I see your point. Maybe." Marinette leaps to meet face to face with Chloe. "And that's a big maybe ," Chloe simpers, and gasps at her discovery. "I may finally be right about something you're not." Chloe's fist bumps into the air and dances in place. "Yes yes yes!" Chloe stops at a cough from Marinette.

"We're still in public Dancing Queen," Chloe smirks at her. "I don't care, I am the queen of this world and they all are groveling at my feet sooner or later." Marinette rolls her eyes and slightly shakes her head. "Uh-huh, sure Queenie." Marinette holds out her hand and Chloe hooks her arm on it.

"But I am getting thirsty, could you get me a smoothie~" Marinette giggles at the way Chloe drawn-out the word 'smoothie'. "Sure Bee." Marinette leads Chloe into the couches that are wrapped around an aquarium in the middle. The bright tropical coral and fish in the middle spur her into a drive. "Take some good photos for me, and don't let Sabrina do it."

Chloe grumbles to herself. "Whatever, it's not like I need her 24/7" Marinette smiles at her friend's determination to learn how to do things herself. "That's right, but I'm getting you that smoothie!" Chloe waves behind for Marinette, her phone in hand ready to take a picture.

Adrien was standing in line with Nino. Lost in each other's conversation, Marinette didn't bother to wave. "Hey, Mari." Turning at the source calling her name, she's surprised it's Alix. "Hey, Alix." Alix skates around Marinette as they talk. "Getting a smoothie for wifey?" Marinette nods at her. "Yeah, Hey if you want, you can go bring it with her when it's done." Alix skirts to a stop next to Marinette.

"Yeah, I was planning to. Thanks by the way for the custom Heelys." Marinette beams as Alix pops the wheels back in place. "No problem, it was a lot of fun to figure out the mechanics behind them!" Alix fixes her clothes. "Chloe isn't embarrassed to be with you if that's what you're worried about." Alix looks offended.

"I'm not worried!" Marinette places a shoulder on her and squeezes in reassurance. Walking up the line, they continue their conversation. "It's okay to worry about simple things like that." Alix calms down after that and nods. "I proudly show her around my family and they seem to like her too.

"She's happier with us than back at home, it's better." Marinette sees the confusion and war waging in her mind. Skipping ahead in the line, Marinette stops and faces Alix. "It's not healthy for either of you but if being with your family eases you both then it's okay, for now. Eventually, she has to come to terms with her father."

Alix releases the tension in her shoulder and face. "Yeah, yeah." Standing up tall Alix pops her Heelys out and skates around. "Never a slow moment with you huh." Alix smiles. "Yeah!" A fist bump in the air and Marinette finally understands why Chloe acted so ‘unladylike’ earlier. "You're a good influence on her."

Alix shuffles in place, in clear thought. "Some would argue it's the opposite." Marinette shakes her head, she opens her mouth to answer but is caught off guard at the question. "What would you like?" Marinette snorts at the untimely interruption. Alix parks next to her and leans on the counter. "An orange and Kiwi smoothie." Marinette takes out her wallet and pulls out 20 euros and pays for both drinks.

Alix takes both and starts to skate off. "Good luck." Marinette smiles and waves. She stops before she's out of sight. "You too." Marinette scrunches her face in disarray. "You too?" Marinette's questions are answered as a hand touches her shoulder.

Grabbing it and twisting her body to see who touched it, she's surprised to see Adrien. "Ugh, not this again." Adrien tilts his head at her demise. "Nothing heart-breaker." Adrien becomes more confused and Marinette laughs at his predicament. "I think people still think I'm still ' heartbroken' from you"

Marinette quotes herself as 'heartbroken' Adrien silently laughs at the irony. "Wow." They had indeed tried dating but it was quickly deteriorating their friendship and partnership.

Super Mega Best Friends were their title and they've been happier ever since. It was only for a week, but that proved to exhaust out both parties.

It was a long day of emotions after the trip. Lila mentioned that she'll give Marinette's friendship a chance. 'Win-win?' Marinette didn't seem to think so.

Some things became easier when it came to Lila. Her being more honest and sometimes lying. They only trusted Lila as far as they could throw her. Even if it was far, it didn't mean they couldn't throw her into the ground. Metaphorically speaking... Of course...

Right?

Regardless everyone was trying with Lila and that's something everyone needed. For someone to try. Adrien may not have been the best person to try with but maybe Marinette will never find why Lila wanted Adrien in the first place. Regardless she stopped bothering him and started to bother her.

Adrien had bargained no more secret once the secret was out. Marinette compiled with a bet.

Marinette promised to tell him in full detail about what went down between the two if they raced to the Eiffel tower. After the race, Marinette chose the edge near the corner, next to a support beam. His favorite spot.

Marinette couldn't tell Adrien for the longest time, and now she struggled to tell him anything at all. Quickly pushing the thought aside, she told him everything. After she was done, Marinette waited for his reaction.

Adrien stood up from his corner of the support beam and started pacing behind Marinette. "You should have exposed her! Why did you let me stop you." Angrily stomping with each step. Marinette giggled at the sight.

Shrugging, Marinette overlooks the city from her spot, the chilly Paris air soothing her and Adrien. "I still liked you at the point. Besides she's never getting you and that's more important than letting her get to me." 

Adrien huffed and sat at the edge of the tower. "We really shouldn't be discussing civilian stuff on patrol Chaton." Getting up, Ladybug took out her yo-yo and zipped through the city with her partner behind her. "Whatever you say, M'Lady." Mischief dripping off his words.

That was last week, before Grande Folle, everything was okay. Marinette and Chloe had a routine, more often than not it worked for them.Marinette had an excuse if she was running late to school and no one wanted to deal with Chloe besides Sabrina and Adrien.

While Marinette helped with her studies and social skills. That meant hanging out after school and being in a public setting. At first, it was rocky, with Chloe refusing to enter any establishment that wasn't 5 stars.

Plans and plans of negotiation later, they found a compromise that suited both of them. One that needed a lot of work on the exterior but had great food and one that suited Chloe's 'exquisite' taste.

Yet somehow, after a while, they no longer went to another place that was upscaled after the first restaurant or cafe. Chloe blames it on the tight upscale service that no longer suited her taste. But they both knew the truth. Miraculous isn't how someone could change if they let a couple of someones in their life.

After Granda Folle, Adrien wouldn't leave Marinette alone. It's a normal reaction "It'll wear off." she thought. But then it didn't, it just got worse and no one could get close to Marinette for weeks. The only ones to stop Adrien most of the time were Chloe and Nino. 

Adrien went as far as requesting to change his seat every day, somehow after lunch, Adrien would be seated next to Marinette.

Eventually, Ms. Bustier stopped trying to get Adrien away from Marinette and left them be. Everyone just kept assuming they were an item again, Adrien quickly put out that flame.

"I will tolerate Lila's shit , but not your guys need to put a label on us. We are friends and that's all." Adrien was looking at them, a warpath if anyone tried to refute. "How dare you try to romanticize us when we don't want to be."

Nobody wanted to face Adrien's wrath after that. Multiple "Sorry" escaped their lips sitting back down in their seats for the lesson to begin.

Sitting back down Adrien pestered Marinette to see if she was alright. At first, she appreciated the sentiment of her partner's concern then it came to being motherly and she wasn't having any of that and it stopped her and Chloe's get together.

The last time they went to a cafe Adrien kept snapping at the waiters and people that didn't leave, his fans couldn't even get close to him. After 2 weeks, Marinette was fed up and started evading him after class.

She let Chloe know in advance, of course. She wasn't that mean to her, they were friends after all. Ditching Adrien for the first time in 2 weeks, Marinette wanders around Boulevard Saint Germain. Stopping to help someone that was struggling with a customer in the cafe she stopped in. 

"Is there anything I can help with?" Marinette asked the customer only to realize that it was Royal Collin, otherwise known as Grande Folle. Marinette quickly hugged the man. Rambling off her relief for his safety. Royal couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm so sorry little miss, I didn't mean to hurt you after you did so much to help me." Royal hugs Marinette and the two fix Royal's order. Sitting at a table by the window. "I'm not mad at you for how you reacted, or for being hurt."

Marinette flexed her muscles and smiled at him, patting her bicep. "I'm tough enough." Royal smiled back and nodded his head and sipped his ginseng tea. "That's true," Royal looked out the window, turning back he noticed that Marinette was looking in her lap. Peering at the Riverbank, taking in the peace. However long they have before something ruins it. "Is everything okay?"

Opting to tell him, she explained her worries about Adrien's recent actions and ranted about how some people didn't have an ounce of common sense in them to not ask about showing off her neck.

"I'm glad I have Adrien, I do appreciate him." Marinette swirled her cold coffee around the cup. "Really. I do." Pausing to let out a sigh, she resumed. "But that doesn't mean that I need to be protected every day of every hour of every minute." The frustration leaking out of her, accidentally crushing her cup at her friend's antics, she sighed again and finished her drink.

"Trust me when I say that he has helped me when I needed it, but I need to learn how to take care of things myself." Marinette's voice was slightly wavering, breaking Royal's heart, but her eyes showed so much more emotion than just sadness.

Marinette explained what incident she was talking about. Multiple times, Marinette was left to fend for herself when some assholes tried to get her to take off her bandage.

To close for comfort indeed. Adrien, Chloe, or Alix, someone! Showed up before anything could happen but that only meant that she wasn't ready to deal with harassment or her 'condition' again.

Not long after that, she started wearing turtlenecks. She never wore them for too long, it often led to panic attacks and scratching her neck. She couldn't wear chokers and turtlenecks anymore and that disappointed her more than anything Akuma related.

"Alexa play despacito." Was his response, and Marinette couldn't help but laugh, she clutched her stomach in amusement. "Too good, oh my goodness! That was amazing!"

The moment was cut short as screams filled the air instead of laughter. "Ugh." Marinette couldn't help but be frustrated. "That's it." Marinette was going to talk to either Hawkmoth or Akuma and knock some sense into them.

Marching up to them, Marinette glared up at the new Akuma. Royal called out to Marinette behind her to 'get away from the Akuma'. She did this every day, not so different out of the suit. Just more damage. "I'm pissed at you for interrupting my rant."

The Akuma stopped to look at the girl. Then the purple butterfly popped up and Marinette couldn't stop the grin.

_"Fuck you, you coward!"_ Running out of the way, Marinette laughed as the Akuma roared behind her. The sound of a car being thrown from behind her making her look back. Skidding into an opening, Marinette yells for Royal to run away. Jumping in front of Royal as another car is thrown in her direction, she braces for impact.

Chat Noir jumped in at the last second and stopped a car from hitting them. " I ToLD YoU TO Not GeT AwAy FrOM mE !!" Chat Noir scolded Marinette as he kept shielding her. " I was fine, besides I knew you'd have my back." Marinette teased back but Chat Noir wasn't having it.

"Come on Royal." Grabbing the older teen's arm, she dragged them away. The Akuma was distracted by Chat Noir, making the perfect escape. Shoving Royal into the subway, grabbing the railing in front of him. Royal looked up to Marinette just out of his reach.

Panicking, Marinette elbowed her attacker's throat but they let go and held her arms, turning she saw Chat Noir. "Don't worry civilians. I'll take her somewhere safe." Marinette gave an unimpressive arch eyebrow and shook her head lightly.

"Don't worry Royal, just get to safety." Chat Noir extends his pole, landing on in an alleyway. "Thanks, alley cat." Tikki floats above Marinette. “Akuma.” Marinette nods at her companion. “Right. Tikki. Spots on!”

The familiar flash of pink eloped the alleyway. "Let's get this show on the road Tomcat!" Ladybug takes out her yo-yo and flings herself up into the air, back flipping and launching out her yo-yo again to swing towards the Akuma.

"Ladybug." Turning at the new sound, Marinette found a man covered in a black suit with a cape. On his chest was a bat? The Woman next to him had a lasso at her side, but she recognized that face. 'Mademoiselle Prince?' Her eyes widened at the realization.

That was all the Akuma needed as a distraction.

Flying through the air, Ladybug clutched her stomach, a gasp sharply left her as the pain registered. "Oh god." Chat Noir shouted but didn't go after her. "Ladybug?!" Ladybug lazily waved away in his general direction. 'Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

Clutching onto a nearby wall, Ladybug struggles to stand, sitting back down Ladybug looks at her partner. Fighting the Akuma as he disappears into the whiteness of the sky.

Marinette's mind was racing as she struggled to see or hear surroundings, but couldn't compel her body to move, the ringing in her ears rising. "Great, I'm panicking.' 

"We have to get you out of here, M'Lady." But Ladybug couldn't hear anything anymore.


	3. it goes downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh heavy warning.
> 
> ‼❌‼ WARNING ‼ Some graphic telling.

** A COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE  **

Diana had just landed her invisible plane on the outskirts of Paris and makes her way to the inner workings of the city.

Bruce had called her to notify her of the situation in Paris. She, herself, had never been present when an Akuma was and always missed the chance to fight one.

Every time she was either off-world or on a mission. Finally, after ranting to Bruce about it, he seemed to inform her that he was taking the initiative within the following week. "Finally some good news after all this time!" Stretching out her limbs, Diana wasted no time in arriving in Paris.

Diana went to her boutique first, she trusted the girl that ran it when Diana left for her 'business trips'. リリーパッド regularly left her school books in the back of the storage. Scribbled post-it notes on her desk as she checked out every few months. A mess within the mess but always order within that chaos.

リリーパッド was, already is, family and often asked if she could help lighten the load of Diana's work or hide from her friends and family at her store.

'From embarrassment.' Is Lily Pad's excuse but Diana still teased her, she wasn't safe anywhere. Diana had sent a message an hour ago when she passed the Atlantic ocean but had yet to receive a text.

It was well past bedtime and Diana couldn't get mad at her little helper's very wise decision to sleep on a weekday. Taking out her keys, Diana opened the door to her boutique to find her helper there. "Marinette!" The girl jumped, started awake and focused her eyes at the door. "Mademoiselle Prince!"

Wiping her mouth, in case she drooled, Marinette checked around the surroundings on her desk. "Mari, it's 22 at night why-" Diana didn't bother to check the time, striding to Marinette's table, beginning to scold her. Marinette bites her lip, hesitant to speak up, but does so anyway.

"Uh, Actually, it's 21:57." Diana looked at Marinette with an unapproved stare and a hand on her hip. "You are not sassing me out リリーパッド." Marinette smiled at the small nickname. She rubbed the back of her head. "I hope you're not mad, I stayed without your permission."

Diana smiled at her helper and went to drop her purse in her office. "Not at all, what's happened since I last left?" Marinette fumbled with her collar and shrugged, looking away.

At the lack of response, Diana looked through the doorway. "Marinette?"

Marinette had taken off her turtleneck and revealed her fading light purple, gruesome green, and yellow hue of a healing bruise crawling on her neck.

From the doorway, Diana froze at the sight of the small women in front of her. "リリーパッド, Who did this to you." Marinette walked over and held her hand, slightly smiling.

"It was the most recent Akumatized victim." Quickly recovering at the memory, Marinette smiled at her. "But don't worry! I won't let that stop me from work!"

Marinette loosely wrapped her scarf around her neck. Marinette wanted to change the subject and noticed the texts from her boss. "Why, are you back so early mademoiselle?" Diana turned to look back at her desk.

"I have something that's caught my attention." Crumbling an old piece of paper, Diana controlled her growing anger. "Marinette, stay away from here."

Marinette in the meantime slipped on a jacket and entered Diana's office. "But Madam. What about work?" Diana shakes her head 'No'. 

"You were already caught up in this. I don't get caught up again." Marinette gave a small smile and walked up to Diana. "It's very hard to do that when your classmates are _ shit _."

Diana smiled back and hugged her. "Maybe, but run away if you see one." 

* * *

Marinette had tried, really she did. But she couldn't stop helping people even if she didn't want to.

'Thank god, Royal is alright.' The white noise dimmed around her and she regained consciousness. In a colder place, good. From experience, Marinette could tell this grogginess is from blood loss. Looking down at her stomach she saw the torn clothing and Chat Noir's arm.

'Never again, _ screw this _." Blinking at her surroundings, Marinette grabbed onto the arm that's wrapped around her. "How long was I out?" A little louder than her normal tone. She was right to panic a little, they were in the middle of an Akuma attack! "Not long."

Both Chat Noir and her aren't there to take care of it and Mademoiselle Prince! Struggling to move away from Chat Noir's, Ladybug instead leans into her partner. "I don't know who is Mdm. Prince but she doesn't matter right now, the Akuma has been dealt with, those two strangers helped me deal with it."

Chat Noir placed Ladybug on a chair and went to go get supplies. "You know the drill, don't move." Ladybug waved her arm in his general direction. "Whatever you say. Cat boy."

Ladybug held her stomach, in her hand was her yo-yo. "Lucky charm." Weakly throwing it up the air, Ladybug caught the polka-dotted burner that fell back down.

Marinette laughs at the situation. "Not even right now? Really" Sighing as she waited for Adrien. She needed it anyway and she was already guessing that Adrien did too. "Thank god this doesn't happen often."

Adrien enters the lobby, his hands full of items. A pot, a sewing kit, Alcohol and a couple of water bottles. "I got everything." Marinette nodded and sat up to ease her head.

"In a pot?" Adrien briskly walked back to her. "Y-yeah." Adrien was stopped to stare at her open wound. "Hey." Marinette smiled weakly and held out her hand.

"I'm going to be okay." Adrien grabbed it and fell to his knees again. "How come the Miraculous could cure me but not you." Gripping her hand and quietly letting his tears flow.

"Easy there, I won't be back up to my usual self if I don't hurry." Sniffling, Adrien nodded and took the burner and turned it on. Adrien gives her the cold water bottle and alcohol.

Wordlessly he moves to help Marinette. Adrien boiled another water bottle and took the sewing kit he found and waited for the water to boil. Once it's boiled, Adrien takes the thread and washes it in the hot water, the same with the needle.

Marinette in the meantime detransformed. Tikki went off to guard the place, She couldn't bear to see her companion hurt. Marinette lifted her shirt to lather the areas around the slashes with-- Marinette checked the bottle. "Bourbon?" Adrien didn't reply to her, busy watching water boil. Marinette shrugged and took a sip.

"Better than last time." Grabbing a few tissues, Marinette covered the gaps and applied pressure. Dousing the outside of her stomach with bourbon she continued. Adrien stood up from the pot delivering the disinfected needle and thread to Mari with a pair of pliers and pluckers.

Marinette takes them into her hand, she bends the needle into a hook. Pausing to look up to her partner, he hasn't expressed disconcert since he gathered the supplies. "You don't have to look, you know." Marinette tied the knot on the needle.

Adrien shook his head. "I passed out last time, I have to look." Marinette stared at him. "Don't push yourself Chérie" Adrien grimaced and breathed out slowly. "G-got it."

Marinette took the plier in one hand and the bottle of bourbon in another. Taking a big gulp of the bourbon and steadying her hand, she slowly worked to tie the first throw together.

After successfully getting the first know she continued on the smaller parts of the claw marks. Catching her breathe, Marinette stops and takes a sip of the water and bourbon. "The pot."

Wordlessly Adrien hands the hot item to her. Adrien gags and covers his mouth with his hand. Marinette pulls the two strips of skin together and presses the hot iron on it.

Melting the skin together and the agonizing burn makes it difficult for her to be awake. Adrien stands up abruptly and runs out, covering his nose and mouth with the palm of his hand. The smell of burnt skin and seeing his friend in pain makes him puke.

His lunch comes up as Marinette finishes her first claw mark. "Ah" Marinette bites back her cries and throws the pot away. "Ah, Merde." Adrien cleans up his puke and makes his way back to the Marinette.

"Looks like I can't wear a two-piece bathing suit anymore." Marinette lightly jokes, Adrien doesn't smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. His somber state brings Marinette worry, a silent beat passes.

"You looked better in a one-piece any way." Marinette snorts but quickly develops into pain. "Ow." Adrien detransforms and looks at Plagg. He floats closer to Marinette's face and nuzzles her cheek.

"Mari-bug, get some rest. I can handle it from here." Marinette giggles at his whiskers, lightly grazing her cheek. "Got it Plagg." Grinning softly at Plagg and Adrien; Adrien held her hand and rubbed the back of it. Marinette closed her eyes, letting the pain and sorrow consume her body.

"Adrien, get the pot and reheat it." Plagg barked orders at Adrien's inability to move. He nods and scurries off to fetch the pot. "Sorry about this baby bug." Repeating the procedure for the claw mark above the first one, Adrien and Plagg worked tirelessly to ensure the rest of the injury closed.

After finishing and closing the wounds, Adrien went to Marinette's side. "We're are ready to finish the Purification of the Akuma." Plagg went off to find Tikki at Adrien's words.

When Plagg found her, she was looking onto the city, sitting in the gutter. "Sugarcube." Turning to find her partner, Tikki doesn't cheer up. Plagg spins around her and grabs ahold of her paws.

"She's all patched up!" Plagg strived to match Tikki's endless cheery euphemism. It didn't work and it got out a sad smile from her. "You should leave the optimism to me, sock." 

Plagg nudges her, leads her back to Marinette. Tikki hovers at Marinette sides, Plagg drifts from afar. Leaving enough space for Tikki to take in the sight of her little ladybird. "When knowledge when is used to help others and not yourself, then is it a gift."

Tikki wasn't wise, that belonged to Wayzz for a reason. But by any means is she _ naive _. Tikki dreaded the injuries she couldn't heal and how restricted her powers were without a proper vessel.

"Don't be so tough on yourself love." Plagg grabs a paw from Tikki and floats around her. Almost like dancing, Adrien couldn't help but stare at the little gods dance. "Oh no, you are not calling me those nicknames again." Tikki took back her paw and crossed her arms.

Plagg nudges her again and holds her. "Come one sweets, how long are you going to be mad at me." Tikki flies off and goes to Marinette. "I will stop being mad when you give me a reason too." Adrien catches Plagg with his hands.

"Maybe we should leave the girls to themselves." Plagg stares at Tikki from a distance and sighs. Then flips the switch from crushed to apathy in an instant. "Gender is a fake construct and time isn't relevant."

"Uhh" Leaving Adrien in a dazed and confused state. Plagg floats off for some food. "Okay?" Adrien questions and trails after Plagg into the kitchen.

Tikki glides down to Marinette's sleeping form and proceeds to nest on her hair. "Everything is going to get better, I promise Крошечный жук" Tikki pets her hair slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> リリーパッド - Lilly pad (Jap)
> 
> Chérie - Sweetheart
> 
> Merde - Shit
> 
> Крошечный жук - Tiny beetle.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to be as accurate as possible, to real life and the characters so please tell me if you have any issue with how you see them I'm only trying to get them as accurate as possible. But I won't be afraid to turn down a request if it seems so out of character to me. I usually make really long things but omg I can't write anymore in this because I have no idea how to write any of the bat fam. I have some idea but god I'm gonna hate myself for it.
> 
> I do not own these characters, this isn't mine and this is just fanfic that I write in my spare time.
> 
> I was hoping to make my own artwork for this but you never know.
> 
> I do have a co-creator. Not on ao3


End file.
